Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Julia goes missing/Act Four
In Starfleet Security Speedy and Red Arrow are in the brig as she paces about. So this is what being behind a force field feels like Thea says as she looks at him. Typhuss gets up and demands to see Vice Admiral Janeway. I want to see Admiral Janeway now Typhuss says as he looks at the guard. He looks at him. You don't demand anything murder the guard says as he looks at him. Then an small arrow hits him in the neck and he falls down as Will fires off an EMP arrow and it shorts out the control panel. Hey guys Will says as he looks at them. Typhuss and Thea walks out as Thea hugs and kisses him. How did you know where we were? Thea says as she looks at him. Will looks at them. After I explained what happened to you guys Admiral Janeway had B'Elanna blind the sensors here for a few minutes while I got your bows and quivers from lock up Will says as he looks at them. Typhuss smiles at him. Thanks, now let's get the hell out of here Typhuss says as he looks at Will. They leave and they walk onto the Puddle Jumper and Will sits at the pilot station and activates the controls and the Jumper lifts off and cloaks. I was able to trace Julia's tracking device to the same place you were taken to when Talia captured you Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. Ok, how does that help us Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. It means we have a location and we can get there Will says as he looks at his uncle. Thea walks up to them. Let's get our daughter back Thea says as she looks at her husband. Will looks at her. We're heading there now Will says as he looks at them. Talia looks at her cult members. They are coming Talia says as she looks at them. They mutter as she looks at them. We have to prepare for them and if necessary kill them Talia says as she looks at them. They arm up with bows and arrows and swords. The cloaked Jumper lands far from the compound and the back door opens and Will walks out slowly holding a particle rifle and moves to one side of the Jumper as Typhuss and Thea moves out of the Jumper as well. Advance by leapfrog, covering rotation Will says as he looks at them. Typhuss and Thea nods at him and they move out. Typhuss I can hear them moving through the woods Thea says as she looks at him as they're moving though the woods. Typhuss looks at her. Be ready for a fight Typhuss says as he looks at Thea. Will encounters a member of Talia's cult and fights him and shot him with his rifle and then shot another one with it, and then shot another person with it. Thea fights off a member of the cult and then another one as Typhuss fights three of them. Typhuss punches the guy in the face then kicks down another guy to the ground and shoots a arrow into the third guy then punches the guy down to the ground. Will looks at them. They know we're coming Will says as he looks at them. Thea chimes in. Well so much for the element of surprise Thea says as she looks at them. Then they're surrounded by the cult members as Talia shows up. I'm not gonna give them the order to shoot unless you drop your weapons Talia says as she looks at them. Will looks at her. Not gonna happen Will says as he looks at her. Typhuss elbows Will between the eyes and disarms Thea. Typhuss what the hell are you doing? Thea asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Saving our lives, Julia needs her mom and dad alive Typhuss says as he looks at Thea. In one of the cells Will is sitting on the floor leaning up on a wall. You hit me in the nose and now we're trapped in her cult castle Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I saved your life and Thea's, better to be alive then dead Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. And we're stuck in this cell with no way of getting our daughter back Will says as he looks at him. Thea looks at Will. We will get our daughter back and Typhuss will help us get out of this cell Thea says as she looks at Will then at Typhuss. Will looks at her. Or we'll be trapped here forever Will says as he looks at Thea and Typhuss. Typhuss kneels next to Will. No we won't, I thought I would be trapped in the Delta Quadrant for forever, I was wrong and we will get out of here just have hope kid Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Then in her chambers one of the cult members looks at her. We should kill them before their friends track them here he says as he looks at her. She turns to him. No we're not gonna kill them Typhuss spared them so they could see their daughter Talia says as she looks at him. Meanwhile they hear fighting as Nyssa shows up. Hello sister, you have taken my friends Nyssa says as she looks at Talia. Talia looks at her. Come and get them then Talia says as she looks at Nyssa then takes her sword out. Nyssa gets out her sword and twirls it and they fight each other. In the cell area two of Talia's cult members hear the sword fighting then Will and Typhuss come up behind them and snap their necks as Will gets the keys and the cell door opens and they head to the source of the sword fighting. Then they find Nyssa and Talia fighting.